Light and Darkness
by caera
Summary: Light and darkness... can they never really be together? Ever wondered how and why Mavis died? Of what happened to her? And of what happened to Zeref? and why is Zeref on Mavis' island? What connection does Mavis and Zeref have?
1. Introduction

This ish a fanfic about Mavis and Zeref x3

I'm pretty curious bout how Mavis could've died... and what happened to her and Zeref... and what their connection ish...

And then suddenly this story pops out of my mind~ so I decided to write it here :3

* * *

**Intro**

_"Light cannot exist without darkness... As much as darkness cannot exist without light..."_

_"Light and darkness... both opposites... and were meant to oppose each other... it's 'fate' that does that..." _

_"These two people tries to prove them wrong..."_

_"They try to challenge and contradict 'fate'... and stay together..."_

_"Just because you are opposites, doesn't mean you have to hate each other... or fight with each other..."_

_"They fell in love..."_

_"So they tried to contradict their supposedly 'destiny' to oppose each other..."_

_"But... this so-called 'fate' got a hold of them..."_

_"They're victims of 'fate'..."_

_"The 'fate' that would never let them be together..."_

_"'Fate' that would keep them apart... forever..."_

* * *

Sorry if the intro ish too short~! Coz this ish just gonna be a short fanfic~ I'm just separating their chapters :3

So how ish the intro? Feel free to review and stuff x3


	2. Part One: Diary

This ish just a short fanfic, as I've said~

Oh, I forgot to put this, sorry:

**Disclaimer:** I do not, of course, own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does :3 (If I did own it, things would be different~~ xD)

* * *

**Part One: Diary**

_"Hey, Mira!" _the blond mage greets.

_"Oh, hi, Lucy! Thanks for coming here in the library to help me out." _answered the white-haired mage.

_"No problem... I've got nothing else to do anyway... Natsu doesn't want to take a job yet..." _Lucy sighed as she said the last sentence.

Mira just gave her a smile, then went to one of the bookshelves.

_"So, Mira, what is it that you need help for?" _asked Lucy as she approached the white-haired mage.

_"I need someone to help me arrange the books on the shelf... Without using magic, because doing so might destroy some books..." _she replies.

_"I see... So that's why you didn't want Natsu, Gray, or Erza to come along... coz they're probably just gonna use magic..." _Lucy shivered a bit as she imagined how it'll turn out.

_"Yeah..." _

* * *

**After two hours**

**Location: Fairy Tail Library; Bookshelf #777 **( yeah~ I invented that xD)

_"Almost done! This is the last bookshelf!" _Lucy said enthusiastically.

_"Oh, that's great, Lucy! After you're done with that, I'll teat you with something to eat, ok?" _cheered Mira.

_"Okay!" _winked Lucy.

_"Hmm..." _she says as she sees a strange looking book at the top of the bookshelf.

_"... what's this?" _the book was glowing a strange yellow light.

She picked up the yellow-glowing book and showed it to Mirajane.

_"I don't know... I haven't seen this book in the library before..." _the take-over mage said after examining the book.

_"And... it's all blank..." _she continued.

_"Yeah..." _the celestial mage said, while trying to figure out how the book works.

_"Look!" _she continues. _"There's this strange-looking somewhat-like hole in the shape of our guild mark at the very back page!"_

_"I wonder..." _she put her guild-marked hand at the hole.

* * *

All of a sudden, the books glows a brighter yellow than before. Lucy then removes her hand from the book. After that, the book floats in mid-air; it's pages turning back and forth; a yellow-light fills the whole room; magic filling everything in the book.

For about ten minutes, the bright yellow light covered the whole room, especially swirling around the strange book.

After that, the book fell down carefully unto a table.

_"So that's why all the pages were blank... It was sealed by magic... and only the people with our guild mark can open it..." _Mirajane said as she went for the table to look at the book.

Lucy then approaches the book, too, and reads the front page. _"Property of Mavis Vermillion..."_

_"Master Mavis' Diary?" _she asks in shock and disbelief.

* * *

**To be continued x3**

So how was this chapter? Feel free to review and stuff :3


	3. Last Diary Entry

**Continuation**

**Location: Fairy Tail Library Table/Desk**

_"Yeah... Fairy Tail's First Master..." _Mirajane confirmed.

_"So... uh... shall we read on?" _Lucy asked hesitantly.

Mirajane nods then says: _"How about we start reading the last entry, first?"_

The celestial mage then reads the diary.

* * *

**Diary Entry: Last Diary Entry**

**July 7, X584 **(yesh~ invented date)

** Seven years have passed now... Seven years since the fateful battle...**

**The battle where he... where... He had to... sacrifice... his own life...**

**for the peace of this world...**

**...**

**I... I can't take this anymore...**

**It just... hurts so much!**

**Remembering what happened on that fateful day... Feels like being stabbed thousands of times... My heart breaking and shattering over and over again... **

**I wish... I died on that day, too... Then I never would be needing to endure the pain... **

* * *

Lucy suddenly stops.

_"What's the matter, Lucy?" _her companion asks her.

_"Master... Mavis... lost someone whom she loves so much..." _

_"...and Mira... you won't believe it when I continue reading what she wrote..." _

_"Just continue already." _Mira said.

* * *

**Zeref... I've been waiting for seven years now...**

**When are you gonna return? Until now I'm still hoping that one day, you might return, just as you promised me...**

**You told me "Don't worry, I promise... Someday... I will... find a way to return... Just wait for me... okay?", before you disappeared, didn't you?**

**What happened to your promise? **

**I... can't seem to wait any longer anymore...**

**Everyday... ever since that day... all I feel is sadness and grief... of loosing someone so important to me...**

**I seem to be stuck in the past... After that fateful day, the memories of that day always kept rewinding on my mind...**

* * *

_"Zeref? Zeref the black mage?" _shocked Mirajane asked.

Lucy nods and continues reading.

* * *

**_To be continued x3_  
**


	4. Death

Thanks for the reviews, faves, and follows x3

* * *

**Continuation: Death**

**Location: Still at Fairy Tail's Library**

**Reading the Last Diary Entry of Mavis**

* * *

**If... this diary is found by anyone else... This probably means that I've already died hundreds of years ago...**

**I'm creating a seal to lock this diary... And only to be found when the right time comes... by the right mage from my guild to find it...**

**I'm leaving Fairy Tail to Purehito... I trust that he'll be a great master, to take care of my guild...**

**Today is the day... That I'll finally be in peace...**

**I'm sorry, Zeref...**

**I can't wait for you anymore...**

**Seven years...**

**...**

**Is too painful for me already...**

**Having to remember everything that happened on that fateful day... **

**...**

**...**

**...**

**The day when Acnologia turns against you... And tries to rule over our world...**

**And in that day, you... **

**for the... sake of everyone's safety... sealed Acnologia with all the power you have...**

**And then, you... after that, you...**

**Your physical form... disappeared... With only leaving me your promise that you'll return someday...**

**An... immortal isn't supposed to die, right?!**

**...How come you disappeared right before my very eyes then?! **

**If... you didn't die there, what... happened to you?**

**Why is it that until now you still haven't shown up?**

**Does that really mean that you're... dead...?**

**...**

**All the time, every day... always... I was waiting for you...**

**While also feeling grief... for your death... or maybe 'just disappearance'?**

**You already reached the level of being an immortal... So how come... **

**How come you died?! **

**I can't really think that you died, though... Because you just disappeared right in front of me... But... But... It's been seven years already! Maybe you... really are dead... or... there's another unexplainable thing behind this?**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Whether or not that there is... **

**I've already decided...**

**Today... Is the day that I'll die...**

**...**

**I made a potion that will instantly kill me... So that I will feel no more pain...**

**Instantly... no more suffering...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**I... hope we can meet again... someday...**

**Maybe... in the afterlife...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**So, farewell...**

**On tonight's full moon...**

**At our island... The island where we used to hang out... And... the island where... the fateful event occurred...**

**That's where I'm drinking the potion...**

**...**

**The time has come... for me to end my pains and sufferings...**

**If the only way's death... Then death it is...**

* * *

**...**

**...**

**...**

**To whoever is reading this now...**

**You can think all you can... **

**Think that I'm weak and stuff...**

**I don't care, anyway...**

**It's not that I'm physically weak... If I am, I should've died on that fateful day, too... Or maybe died because of some sort of sickness due to depression...**

**I admit it, though... My only weakness... is the one that... makes me stronger, too...**

**...**

**Love...**

**It is love that makes us stronger... **

**And that same love that makes us vulnerable...**

**...**

**Even his weakness was that...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Enough of this... The sun's almost setting already...**

**May my magic still work even on the afterlife... To seal this diary...**

**...**

**To whomever read this, please... Keep this confidential for now...**

**Wait for my magic's sign... until then, you must keep this as a secret...**

**My magic will show you when the right time to reveal this will be...**

**...**

**~Mavis Vermillion**

**Founder of Fairy Tail**

* * *

To be continued x3

Part Two ish next~!

So what did you think of part one? Feel free to pm me or review :3


	5. Love, huh?

I'm so sorry for updating late~! I needed to do tons of projects...

Oh yesh, I forgot to say... this story takes place before the S-Class Exams...

* * *

**Location: Still at Fairy Tail Library**

**(Lucy and Mirajane's Conversation)**

* * *

Lucy: So... Master Mavis...

Mirajane: Killed herself...

Lucy: But... how come?

Lucy: She's "light", and he's "darkness"... how come they... loved each other?

Lucy: Life and death... they oppose each other... Her magic is contradictory to his, the same goes to him on her...

Mirajane: That's... how powerful love is.

Mirajane: Nothing matters, whether it's about their magic element, their power, or anything else... if two people really loves each other.

Mirajane: They seemed to really love each other... opposing 'fate' itself for their love... The destiny that separates them... and would never make them be together.

Lucy: I wonder what happened to Zeref then... and what happened after Master Mavis died.

* * *

**To be continued**

**Sorry this was short~!**

**This ish just something like a filler to lead to the next part - of what happened to Mavis after this.**


	6. Part Two: Eternal Wandering

**What happened to Mavis after 7th July, X584?**

**(Mavis' POV)**

* * *

**AfterLife**

* * *

_Where... am I?_

_It's... so dark._

_..._

_..._

_Am I... dead already?_

...

...

So... I'm gonna be here... forever?

...

...

Zeref...

I wonder... what happened to him...

...

***~93 years later: 7th July X677~***

_..._

_How long... have I been here?_

_So... dark... and empty._

_..._

_It's lonely..._

_..._

_Zeref..._

_..._

_..._

_How I wish I could... see him again._

_..._

_..._

_..._

**Suddenly, a small dot of light appears.**_  
_

_Light... is that... light? _

**The light then gets bigger and brighter... then... **

_Huh?_

_Nah, such things I think._

_I'm gonna be a wondering spirit here from now on, huh?_

_..._

_..._

_Oh, well... at least this one's better that being all alone and trapped unto the darkness._

_..._

_..._

_But... what about Zeref?_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_And here I shall wander eternally..._

_On our island..._

_Waiting for him..._

_Even though I'm just a spirit now._

* * *

**And there her eternal wandering begins... as a spirit.**

**A spirit who waits for her loved one...**

**Still hoping that they'll meet again...**

**...despite all the odds.**


	7. Arising From his Slumber

**Zeref's POV**

* * *

***~100 Years Later: Year X777~***

* * *

**Upon the night of a full moon, on 7th July of the year X777, in the deep mysterious caves, he rises from his slumber...**

_..._

_Mavis... _

_I could never forget her._

_She's... the only person... who I ever loved._

_The only person who showed me how good the world still is, all the good things, how life is - everything._

_She was the only one who got to change my view of the world..._

_and my way of living._

_I stopped being evil... I stopped all my evil doings and plans to destroy and rule this world...because of her._

_..._

_..._

_I even... sacrificed myself,_

_for her sake... _

_I wanted to make her happy..._

_The only way... to restore peace, and seal Acnologia... was for me to seal myself too._

_She wanted peace, she wants everyone and everything to live peacefully and with love._

_That's why I did that for her._

_..._

_..._

_But... seeing her..._

_like that..._

_THAT day..._

_I didn't want to see her cry..._

_I didn't want her to cry._

_It was for her own good, and for the world that she loves, too._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Seeing her cry..._

_was the last thing... that I wanted to see._

_I didn't want to hurt her._

_But me disappearing... and being sealed was needed._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Heh, I never thought she would cry for me, though._

_The Black Mage Zeref... _

_known for his powerful black and evil magic..._

_Who would've thought that someone would be crying for him if he 'dies'? or disappears?_

_..._

_I've done lots of evil deeds... lots of sins..._

_...I didn't deserve anyone to cry for me when I get to be gone._

_..._

_I don't especially deserve someone as special as Mavis... to cry for me._

_The very least thing I wanted... was to make her sad._

_..._

_..._

_That's the very reason why I made her the promise before I disappeared..._

_That's why I promised to go back._

_I promised her that I'll be back..._

_It took me long to go back..._

_My physical form took too long to regain it's form because of the seal..._

_..._

_I wonder..._

_How many years... was it in the humans?_

_..._

_Where could... she be now?_

* * *

**_to be continued x3_**


	8. Promise

**Before we start the story, I just wanna say thank you for the reviews, follows, and faves~! x3 **

* * *

**Still Zeref's POV**

* * *

_..._

_..._

_..._

_I went to our favorite place, hoping to find her..._

_..._

_..._

_I did find her..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_But then, what I found... is a lifeless grave._

_...her grave._

_..._

_..._

_Now, here I am, standing in front of her grave..._

_She's dead already, huh?_

_..._

_Why did she die?_

_How did she die?_

_I told her to wait for me! I promised her that I'll come back for her!_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_But then..._

_...there's one thing I forgot._

_She's a human. A mortal. She doesn't have an eternal life like me..._

_..._

_..._

_She might've died of old age, then...?_

_It's not like... she'll kill herself or anything, is it? She values life... and love._

_..._

_..._

* * *

**_-Flashback- _**

_(Hundreds of years ago, when both Zeref and Mavis were young...)_

_..._

_"...you know, if someone who I love dies, I might as well as just want to die."_

_"I love life... but, I also believe... that without love, life isn't like you're living at all."_

_"...maybe if I lose the ones precious to me... especially the one person who's very special to me... the very person that I love... I might as well as just kill myself... and hope to meet them somewhere on the afterlife."_

* * *

_**-End of Flashback- **_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...no._

_Mavis wouldn't kill herself... because of me... will she?_

_It's not what really happened, now is it?_

* * *

_Why does... the people I love have to die?_

_..._

_..._

_Mavis..._

_..._

* * *

_Having felt depression... and pain... I felt a sudden strong surge of power run through me..._

_And then..._

_All the living beings that were around me... died._

_It seems like... my power had been sleeping._

_As I had been on a slumber for so long, too._

_I can't seem to remember how to control the evil within now._

_But at least, I still know the value of human life..._

_...because of her._

_..._

* * *

_As long as I can keep up like this..._

_I'm not gonna destroy the world..._

_As long as no one triggers my awakening..._

_this world will keep it's peace._

_..._

* * *

_Mavis..._

_I promise..._

_I'll do my best... not to destroy your beloved earth._

* * *

_I'll hold back._

_I'll try as much as I can... to suppress my true dark powers from emerging._

_I'll stay here... to always be reminded of you._

_I'll be taking care of your grave... and your island... I'll be staying here at our favorite place... for as long as I can._

* * *

**To be continued x3**

**What do you think of the story? Feel free to review :3**


	9. Zeref

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry for not updating for a loooong time! I've been kinda busy at school and other stuff lately... I hope you understand... again, sorry... T.T_

_**Ohh, and thanks for the faves, follows, and reviews~! x3**_

* * *

**Mavis' POV**

* * *

**Date: The next day when Zeref arrived**

**Location: Still on Tenrou Island**

* * *

_Another day of my eternal wandering..._

_And there I was back then, thinking dying wouldn't be such a bad thing..._

_...but then it turns out to be just an eternal wandering..._

_...first, on a blank and dark place; then on the place where you die, huh?_

_..._

_I wonder if... something like this happened to Zeref, too?_

_Zeref... until now I still can't forget you._

_..._

_...and you know?_

_...wherever you are..._

_...I never really will forget you._

_..._

* * *

_I thought that if I die..._

_...I won't have to suffer anymore..._

_...I thought I won't have to go on everyday thinking about THAT day..._

_...I thought the pains will end..._

_...but really, it didn't._

_..._

_I'm still here..._

_...on the island where you sacrificed yourself..._

_...and on the island where I died._

_..._

* * *

_Well, time for my daily walk..._

_I better check everything here again to at least have something else to think of other than Zeref, or THAT day, or the day I killed myself._

_Huh?_

_I froze the moment I saw the pesron standing on my grave._

_..._

_Z-zeref...! It really is him! I can't be mistaken!_

_My eyes went teary from tears of joy..._

_He really did fulfill his promise...!_

_But then... I killed myself without really considering that he'll be alive and back once day..._

_But... he's here!_

"Z-Zeref!"_ I call out._

_I went on and approach him, then..._

* * *

**_To be continued x3_**

**_Sorry again, for the short chapter (I've told you guys before that this is just originally a short one ^^)_**

**_What do you think about this chapter~? Feel free to review :3_**


	10. Eternity

**_Thank you for the faves, follows, and reviews~! x3_**

* * *

**Mavis' POV**

* * *

_Continuation_

* * *

_"Z-Zeref!" _I call out.

...

...

...

Huh?

...

...

...

_"Zeref?" _I was already in front of him, but...

...

...

...

...I see.

...

...

...

_He can't... see me..._

_...or hear me anymore. _

_..._

_..._

I try to hold back my tears, as memories of the day I decided to kill myself rushed through my eyes...

...

...

...

_"...Zeref."_

_..._

_"I can't take this anymore!"_

_..._

_"It hurts so much to remember what happened on that fateful day..."_

_"...I wish I died that day."_

_..._

_"I'm sorry, Zeref..."_

_"I can't wait for you anymore."_

_"Seven years..."_

_"..is already too painful for me to wake up everyday and keep remembering, replaying what happened that day."_

_..._

_"All the time... everyday... always... I was waiting for you..."_

_"...but I'm tired now."_

_"Too tired. Too desperate."_

_.._

_"I wanna see you soon..."_

_"...I made a potion that will instantly kill me..."_

_"...so that I won't feel anymore pain... no more suffering."_

_..._

_"I... hope we can meet again... someday."_

_"...maybe in the afterlife."_

_..._

_"Farewell."_

_..._

_"If death is the only way..."_

_"...then death it is."_

_..._

_..._

...

That's right.

_'Stupid me.' _I told myself while tears started pouring out from my eyes.

How could I forget?!

I'm a spirit now...

...and he can't see... or hear... me.

...

...

...

Heh, and there I was... thinking that death would end my suffering...

...but it only made it worst.

...

...

...

Zeref wasn't the one who broke his promise...

...it turned out that I really was the one who did.

...

...

...

_"I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." _I whispered to him, even though I knew that he won't hear me...

...at least I tried... to apologize... for breaking our promise... and killing myself.

...

...

_"I'm... sorry..." _I hugged him from behind.

...I knew he won't see, he won't hear... but still, I've missed him a lot...

...even just this once after all those hundred years...

...just this once... I want to hug him... like how I've done before... when I was alive.

...

Just this one time... and at least whisper my words and apology to him...

_"I was impatient... I wasn't able to endure... the long years of waiting for you when I was alive..."_

_"...and now look what happened?"_

_"It's all my fault!"_

_"I shouldn't have killed myself... I shouldn't have!"_

_"Maybe if I just endured the pains I've felt... If I've just endured all those memories of that fateful day replaying over and over again everyday..."_

_"...maybe now we should've been reunited again..."_

_"...maybe now we should've gotten a happy ending..."_

_"You know, the ending where on this part, we should've seen and heard each other - not just me seeing and hearing you, but you also seeing and hearing me... On this part where we should've been happy to be reunited once again."_

_"But I guess my fantasy is really nowhere real to our reality..."_

_"...the reality right now."_

_"The reality that we really are star-crossed, heh..."_

_"...where we can't really be allowed to be happy together."_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_"Just..." _I sighed, knowing the painful truth that there really wouldn't be any chance that he could even hear me.

_"...always remember..."_

_"...that..."_

_"...I love you..."_

_"...and I always will..."_

_"...for all our eternity."_

I wanted to stay on that position for all eternity, but I know that it's not possible... I pulled away from hugging him, and started walking, aiming to go somewhere, someplace to wander around and perhaps calm my head and think more clearly... I can't bear seeing him like this... not with that current face of his... I've been busy crying as I was whispering to him and hugging him, and hadn't noticed that he was crying, too... until when I pulled away. His eyes were filled with sadness and tears, and I can't bear looking at him like that.

Then, just after I've taken a few small, slow steps, I heard him say my name.

_"Mavis..." _he muttered.

I looked back to see what he was doing... He was still facing my grave, which put down my hope that he'll ever see me... But then he continued...

_"It's okay..."_

_"...it wasn't your fault."_

_"If I came back sooner, that wouldn't have happened."_

_"Well, it can't be helped... what's done is done."_

_"Just always remember something for me, okay?"_

_"I love you, I always will, for all our eternity."_

I wasn't sure whether he really had heard me or not, but that doesn't matter... He was still talking to me - well, maybe my grave, but it's still me. And we've made our promise...

_"We'll love each other, always, and for all eternity."_

* * *

_T^T Sorry it took me long before I completed this story... I've been busy lately... _

_Yeah, it ish weird that my GaLe fanfic "Wish" was finished earlier even before this one (which is much shorter) was finished... o_O _

_Well, anyway, I hope you enjoyed the story x3_

_What do you think about it~? Feel free to review :3_

_P.S.: I'm planning to update one last chapter for this story (even though I've already marked it as complete) for Zeref's POV on this last part... what do you think~?_


End file.
